fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tight You Very Much
Chris: Like few episodes, this is a reward challenge. No one gets voted off. Yet last episode, Numbuh One got the old ax. He quit and didn't even make the jump. Maybe he was tired, or he was afraid he would make a mistake and get voted off. Didn't turn out good either way. (AT DOCK) Wyatt: (gets off boat) You've got to be (slaps his face) kidding me. (walks towards mess hall) Cream: (hearts come out of her eyes) Eep. Leshawna: Why are you hiding? We're good friends. Like caterpillars or something. Cream: You betrayed me for Justin. Now my alliance is crushed. Leshawna: Even when I'm with Justin, I'll always have your back. Cream: Hearing the name Justin makes me want to rip his head off. Cheese(Chao): (angerly) Cho, cho. Cream: Cheese, I thought you were with Mom. I get it now, you must've felt lonely. Cheese(Chao): (joyful) Cho. CC: Wyatt: Is this where I'm supposed to be? Jonesy dared me guest star and he said it would be a five star resort. Cream: Mom is taking a 10 month vacation in Hawaii? Okay. Leshawna: Look at the bright side. Maybe when this show is over, you can introduce me to her. Cream: (looks angerly at Justin with Cheese(Chao)) It depends if you are still with hot man candy. CC: Justin: Hey I'm hot and I'm like candy, irresistible. CC: Bloo: The only reason I brought Justin is because he would take me to the Final Two when we reach the Final Seven. So far my reality is coming true. CC: Jinx: I'm actually gaining Justin's trust. I mean, he's using looks to his advantage. If he makes it to the Final Two with me, all bad luck will be upon him. Kagome: (checks the ripped up list) INUYASHA SIT! Inuyasha: (gets forcefully fallen down painfully) Would you stop with that? Frankie: Calm down. Kagome: Don't tell me to calm down! Frankie: I'm just saying…………………… Inuyasha: (gets up) I'm going back to the room I left recently. Kagome: Deebs here. Humph. CC: Frankie: What's the matter with those two? Can't they just get along once in a while? CC: Kagome: Yay, you got me. Me and Inuyasha have some good times though, but don't tell him I said that. (bashfully blushes) I could easily get embarrassed. CC: Chris: Before we continue, I'm going to show where three of our guest stars when we picked them up I just found. NEVER BEFORE SEEN CLIP: (AT CANALAVE CITY) (A Magikarp was shown in the water) Meowth: (through submarine) Jess, are you sure the twerps are toddling off to Koloartime Town. (INSIDE SUBMARINE) Jessie: Why I'd state my mystic mind on it. James: There you go. Your stake is safe. (talks about Ash, Dawn, and Brock as they are running on screen) You know those toddlers like the back of your head. Jessie: Well I know the thereto wouldn't dream of missing the Koloartime Contest. (Ash, Dawn, and Brock turn around while still running on screen) What, what, what, what, what? James: What's with the 90 degree turn? Meowth: Hm, (checks up) that ferry will be taking them to Muskoka pronto. Jessie: Well wherever they go we go. James and Meowth: Yo. Wobbuffet: Wooooooooobba. (boat takes off) Ash: (legs are shaking from side to side as if needs to use restroom) Ugh, can't this thing go any faster? SCENE ENDS Leshawna: What's wrong with you? I quit his alliance. Cream: But what if you rejoined it? Leshawna: It's not that I don't Justin, it's just he doesn't have the rules of my alliance. I'm here to help you out, not hurt you. Chris: (blows mega horn) CAN YOU ALL BE QUIET? (everyone stops talking) Chris: Better. Now I want you to give a nice welcome to Wyatt. Wyatt: Good to meet you all. But I'm still a little confused. Mac: (sees his egg flashing) Hey, its beginning to hatch. (egg is hatched) Togepi: Togi? Mac: (gets out Pokedex) I got myself a new Pokemon. Bloo: Can I have it? Mac: (opens his Pokedex) No. Pokedex: Togepi, the Spike Shell Pokemon. It transforms the kindness and joy of others into happiness, which it stores in its shell. Mac: (closes his Pokedex) CC: Bloo: I deserve a creature known as………. Whatever they're called. Leshawna: When did you get a Pokemon egg? (FLASHBACK) Leshawna: (walks in the egg care service) Hey, can I buy something white? Old Lady: Sure. (puts egg safely in bag and give the bag to Leshawna) Here you go. Leshawna: Thanks. (FLASHBACK ENDS) Leshawna: That was an egg I bought? Chris: Enough with the chit chat, let's move on. CC: Bubbles; Finally a challenge has come up. How badly was it making my way going through trouble and making it here in the Final Nine? Very bad and hard. (AT CLIFF WITH A GAP CONTAINING 10,000 STRINGS CONNECTING EACH OTHER AND THE GAP LIKE A BRIDGE) Courtney: Ugh. (jumps on one but it catapulted her to the sky) CC: Cream: Bravo, bravo. Courtney, I didn't know that you were this stupid. And Duncan, if you are watching this, please don't come towards me with a chain saw. I mean, you know I'm all magical and stuff, but I'm only six. Chris: (while others plus Wyatt are following him) Today is a little tightrope maze that is visible to one's naked eye. (stops) But there is a catch. CC: Mandy: Does Chris's challenges always have to have some sort of catch? Chris: Please, don't forget that most ropes will lead you into a deep 10 foot pit, which the ground is covered safely with pillows. So no one gets hurt. Ever. CC: Mac: Glad we will be safe in case we fall. Wyatt: (sighs) Here goes nothing. (steps on a rope and it breaks) Cream: (pushes Justin on string but nothing happened) CC: Cream: I thought that would work. Cheese(Chao): (sadly)Cho. Justin: (steps on the next one without trouble) Bloo: (jumps on a string but it rips and Bloo falls) Leshawna: (crawls on one slowly but what happens has yet to be seen) Mandy: (steps on one but falls and grabs Leshawna with her) (Jinx, Mac, Jack, Cream, and Bubbles safely step on a rope each) Justin: (safely jumps onto the other side) Chris: And we have our winner. Wyatt: (climbs up) Already? CC: Justin: My first individual win this season. Think some good things can happen when you're handsome. CC: Mac: I can't believe Justin actually won. (sighs) Chris: The good news, none of you losers are voted off. The bad news, Justin's reward is a pedicure. Mandy: I could've want one. Justin: You snooze, you lose. (THE ENTIRE ISLAND IS BEING OVERSEEN BY TEAM GALACTIC) Saturn: Sooner or later, this island will be ours control, as part of our brilliant plan. Mars: Aren't there people on that island? It won't be easy in creating a new world because of them. Jupiter: Who cares Mars, it's part of our plan. Cyrus: One day, at Mt. Coronet, a new world of peace will replace this one. (laughs like a villain would) Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction